


Scholar's Insanity

by Ninjababe



Series: Walkabout on Midgard [4]
Category: Big Bang Theory, Thor (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjababe/pseuds/Ninjababe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheldon, meet an alien... This is a part of my Thor series (Which I need to find a name for).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scholar's Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> This idea hit me head on in the car this morning, and had to be written.

The quiet of Caltech's cafeteria was shattered by a woman's yell. "I have proof that Einstein-Rosen Bridges exist!"

"A Baywatch reject does not evidence make!" a man yelled in reply before stomping through the doors of the cafeteria.

Following behind the scrawny man came another man, shaking his head and sighing. "Sheldon..."

"No, Leonard! I will not stand here and let this two-bit astrophysicist, who probably got her degree from a Sally Struther's commercial, try and tell me that the hulking behemoth of steroids behind her is acceptable proof of a theory that not only do Einstein-Rosen Bridges exist, but that aliens do exist!"

The two were now ignoring the petite brunette and her male companion that had followed them into the room.

"You've always believed aliens existed, Sheldon," Leonard pointed out.

"Yes, but we both know that when they deign to arrive on this planet, it will be to collect me, the great Doctor Sheldon Cooper, so that I can fix whatever catastrophe they created. And, they are not overly muscle bound simia hamadryas! Especially with a name like Thor! Which was probably derived from his hippy, neo-pagan ignoramus parents' cult!" Sheldon replied with a glare.

"Jane, what did he call me?" the large, blonde man asked the woman beside him.

"Thor, he called you a steroidal, muscle bound baboon whose parents are insane," Jane replied through clenched teeth.

"I see," Thor replied with narrowed eyes as he took a step forward.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Leonard yelled as he raised his arms and got between the other two men. "Just hold on a second there. I need you to know something about Sheldon here."

"And that is?" Thor asked with a glare, his arms crossed.

Leonard gulped as he craned his neck up to see Thor's face. "He's insane."

"I am not!" Sheldon screamed before adding, "My mother had me tested."


End file.
